


The Doctor Will See You Now

by rxn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dog BB-8, DogOwner!Poe, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Meet-Cute, Other, Vet!Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxn/pseuds/rxn
Summary: Poe and his dog meet their new vet.





	The Doctor Will See You Now

**Author's Note:**

> Everything about this is [Draco_sollicitus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus)' fault.

“Come on,” Poe huffs, clearly annoyed as he stands in front of the open car door, one hand resting on the door and the other resting on the roof of the car.

Nothing.

“Let’s. Go.” Each word is forced out between locked teeth, nostrils flaring as he lets out a breath.

Again, nothing. The golden retriever remains in his spot – perched on the edge of the seat, refusing to jump from the car despite being called repeatedly. Poe had long given up on the leash, which hangs limp from the dog’s collar onto the ground.

Parked in front of the veterinarian’s office, Poe was very much aware of the eyes of the receptionist on him as he attempted to negotiate with the one creature that might  _ actually _ be more stubborn than him. He might have even been a bit embarrassed by his dog’s behavior if he weren’t simultaneously pissed off. Poe wasn’t aware that you could be too annoyed to bother being embarrassed, but hey, apparently you learn something new every day.

“Fine. You know what? Fine,” he stated, pushing himself back from the open door of the car, throwing his hands up to show his surrender while taking a couple steps back into the empty parking space beside him. “You want to go like this? Alright.  _ Goodbye.” _

Turning onto his heel, Poe Dameron – formerly a ranking officer in the United States Navy who has faced Al Qaeda and ISIL overseas – walks away from this…this  _ beast _ , whom he can only describe as  _ the most manipulative and cunning emotional terrorist he has ever come across. _ He marches up to the front door of the veterinarian’s office – only ten feet away – and looks back at the dog who has not only refused to move, but who also won’t even look at his owner while he walks into the office and closes the door behind him. Turning to stare out of the all glass door, Poe watches his dog refuse to acknowledge him as the door shuts.

Nothing.

Giving up, Poe pushes the door open – one hand holding the bar open as the other slips into the pocket of his jacket.

“Treat?”

Without hesitation, the dog stands up on all fours, hops (with all the grace of a bouncing beach ball) out of the car and trots into the office – he sits in front of Poe and gazes up at him expectantly. With a sigh, Poe produces a milk bone from his pocket and tosses it to the dog, who catches it with ease and munches happily as Poe leaves him there to return to the car to close the door and lock it.

When Poe returns, he finds Beeble plunked happily beside the receptionist and getting his head scratched – completely oblivious to the stink eye that Poe is giving him. Before Poe can even open his mouth, the perky receptionist smiles up at him. “All checked in, Mr. Dameron,” she informs him happily. “We’ll just need an updated weight for your dog, and Dr. Kenobi will be out to see you.”

With a nod, Poe moves to grab his dog’s leash (as if it does anything) to guide the dog away from the receptionist and towards the scale. (While he’d like to think that his dog was obeying him – for once – he knew it was simply because the receptionist has stood up and walked with them – armed with a pen and a clipboard.

“C’mon, buddy,” Poe encouraged, tugging the dog towards the scale. Beeble sat his butt firmly on the cool tile beside it, refusing to go any further. “I’m so sorry about this,” Poe apologized quickly, not bothering to look up at the receptionist as he moves behind his dog, pushing him further little by little until the dog’s front paws brushed against the edge of the scale. Standing over his dog – with his feet planted firmly on either side of where Beeble has previously sat – he reaches down to pick up the dog’s two front paws, guiding them onto the scale as he simultaneously attempts to nudge the rest of the dog to follow.

Poe gave Beeble’s rear end a firm push – although the success he felt watching the dog’s back paws step onto the scale quickly disappeared when he noticed that the front two no longer were – and were now planted firmly on the ground. Now all he had was the weight of his dog’s (slightly elevated) rear end.

Brilliant.

A frustrated noise escaped from his throat while he moved to lift the dog’s paws back onto the scale; Poe then had to quickly move around to catch Beeble’s rear end before the dog was able to step back. As he stood there, attempting to keep a firm enough grip on Beeble’s butt to hold him in place without affecting the weight (so the receptionist could finally record it), the door of the veterinarian’s exam room opened.

“Mr. Dameron and…” A pause. “Beeble?”

The voice was soft, and even with those four words, Poe could catch the hint of what sounded like an English accent. He didn’t dare look back, though. He was a bit preoccupied at the moment.

When the weight finally stopped fluctuating, Poe let out a breath of relief as he watched the receptionist scribble the numbers down. Bingo.

“Sir? You really should make Beeble lose some weight.” Poe was very much aware that the other figure now stood beside them.

“What are you talking about?” Poe scoffed. “He’s fi-.” Poe stopped himself from speaking as he caught the dog’s butt to keep him from sitting right and sliding right off the scale, letting out an unintentional grunt at the sudden redistribution of weight onto  _ him _ . “Okay, you might have a point.”

It was then – hunched over supporting his dog’s ass – that Poe decided to actually look up. If he had any breath left (since being squatted down while holding a 100-pound dog’s arse is quite a workout), it would have been knocked straight out of his lungs. The girl before him – standing there in a pair of light blue scrubs and a white coat, with her hair pulled back in a ponytail – was absolutely stunning. If he had had more time, he might have come to his senses long enough to be charming, but the ass he had been supporting decided to back up and knock Poe onto his own ass, leaving him on the ground in the middle of his vet’s waiting room. Then, to add insult to injury, a furry tail started to whack him in the face. Apparently his dog had also taken a liking to their new vet.

If nothing else, at least being slapped in the face by a tail was enough to snap Poe out of it. Whatever  _ it _ was - some daze which has resulted from the fact that his new vet was absolutely stunning and that his dog had basically ass-bumped him onto the ground. Clearing his throat, he quickly pushed himself to his feet, straightening up and running a hand down his slightly wrinkled shirt which was also covered in dog hair (although, to be fair, pretty much Poe’s entire life was covered in dog hair). 

“Hello,” Poe started, holding his hand out for her to shake. “Poe Dameron.”

The vet, bless her, had a polite smile and gave a slight nod. It was then that Poe realized that she obviously knew who he was. He was mentally kicking himself as she reached out to grasp his hand in a firm handshake. “Rey Kenobi.” Bless this sweet woman who was attempting to save what little dignity he had. “If you’d like to follow me, we’ll get started…” she gestured down the small hall to where the two exam rooms were before taking the lead.

As he continued to mentally berate himself - and wonder what the fuck had happened to him, he used to be able to talk to women (hell, forget talking, he used to be able to charm women...right out of their pants) - Poe leaned over to pick up Beeble’s leash, fully prepared to have to drag the dog into the exam room, only to find that the dog was  _ trotting right after the veterinarian _ . Seriously?

For what it was worth, Beeble turned to look over his shoulder at Poe when he reached the door that was being held open for them. Poe’s eyes narrowed and he pointed a finger at the dog, mouthing ‘ _ traitor _ ’ to him before he quickly fell in line behind the furry monster.  __

By the time Poe had stepped into the exam room, his dog had settled like a damn angel in front of the vet, who had kneeled down to pet him. When he closed the door behind him, Rey had looked up at him and Beeble had turned to look at Poe over his shoulder - and Poe swore that damn dog looked  _ smug _ . Bastard.

“So, what are we in for today, Mr. Dameron?” Dr Kenobi began as she raised herself to stand again. “I see we’re due for our rabies vaccination….” Trailing off, she began to look through the notes in the file as Poe managed a short nod, as he was otherwise occupied by staring at the gorgeous, magnificent creature that stood before him. It was only when she looked up at him, her eyebrows raised expectantly, that he realized that she hadn’t actually  _ seen _ him. 

Swallowing hard, he gave a nod (now that she was actually  _ looking _ at him). “Yup, here for that.”  _ Yup, here for that _ . What the fuck is wrong with you, Dameron? Poe was pretty sure he actually cringed at his own response. Before he could make even more of a fool of himself, he quickly averted his gaze down to his dog, who was looking back at him with what could only be described as the most judgmental look he had ever seen. If looks had meaning (and dogs were actually able to understand, analyze and comment on complex human interactions), this one clearly said:  _ seriously, dude? _

“Alright then, let’s get started and give this little guy a quick look…” 

Poe leaned back against the wall, arms folded over his chest, and watched as his dog stood there in front of their new veterinarian, tail wagging happily as she looked him over. This dog was a master manipulator, he was convinced of it. Not a single noise came from this dog as the vet ran her hands along his body, checked his joints, his ears and genuinely manhandled his normally stubborn dog who had never in his life sat still for a vet. Poe’s eyes narrowed as he met his dog’s gaze, and pressed his lips together while he shook his head slightly. 

“All looks good, just one more thing…” Poe’s attention returned to the vet as she stood up, moved to a drawer, and pulled out a thermometer and a jar of gel that Poe quickly identified as lubricant. “I know this part isn’t so fun,” Rey stated sympathetically, her voice soft as she moved to kneel down behind the dog.

“Do you want me to-” Before Poe could even offer to help, to hold Beeble to keep him from moving, Rey had the dog’s tail lifted and the thermometer inserted and the dog hadn’t moved a damn inch. Seriously? Poe vividly remembered the last time they were here and Beeble repeatedly tried to walk away from the thing. Actually, he had continued to lead the vet around in a circle until Poe knelt down at Beeble’s side to hold him in place. 

(During this entire interaction, Beeble refused to look at Poe, instead directing his attention directly at the door, gazing into space happily. Beeble, the bastard, appeared quite proud of himself.)

“Alright, all done!” The cheerful voice of their vet snapped Poe out of his thoughts, eyes raising to meet hers with a smile. “Everything looks good here, so let me go grab the vaccination and we’ll get you guys out of here.”

“Sounds good, doc.” Finally, he was starting to sound a little more like a normal person. He watched as she left the exam room before his gaze returned down to the dog. Beeble gazed back at him, having sat down on the floor when Rey had removed the foreign object from his rear end.

“You, sir,” Poe started, pointing a finger at the dog, eyes narrowing, “are an asshole.” 

Dog and owner remained in a stare down until Dr. Kenobi returned, at which point his dog once again stood up, tail wagging, to face the doctor. Poe just watched in disbelief and annoyance as his dog continued to sit there like a damn saint as he received his rabies vaccination, a plethora of pets and coos informing him of what a good boy he was, and a treat. What a little shit.

As Dr. Kenobi stood back up to face Poe, she smiled at him - and Poe swore the world around him grew fucking brighter when she did - before addressing him. “Now we’re all done! This must have been one of the easiest appointments I’ve ever had.”

“You and I both, doc,” Poe chuckled, unable to be annoyed at his treacherous dog when this woman was smiling at him. “He seems to really like you, he’s not usually this easy.”

If possible, the smile on Dr. Kenobi’s face grew even more. “Well, I really like him,” she stated, looking down at the dog that had placed itself right beside her, sitting by her legs so she could easily pet his head. “He’s a very good boy.” The softness in her voice returned as she addressed the dog, who proceeded to stand and lean his entire weight against her legs. “Whoa,” she laughed, giving the large dog a pet on the side. 

“Hey, buddy, you know you still have to go home with me, right?” Poe called out to the dog, who didn’t even bother to acknowledge him by looking in his direction. Poe just rolled his eyes as he shook his head as Rey laughed at the interaction (or lack thereof). He couldn’t help but smile as he heard his laugh, his smile only growing as he watched the way she seemed to genuinely enjoy interacting with his dog (who, although a pain in the ass, was very much  _ Poe’s _ pain in the ass).

Poe’s gaze shifted to Rey. With her distracted by the dog, he was able to shamelessly admire the new veterinarian...which is when something dawned on him. “Dr. Kenobi?” he questioned, waiting for her to look up at him. When Rey looked up at him with a questioning look, he cleared his throat a bit before replying. “I just - we’re used to seeing Dr. _Ben_ Kenobi, so it took me a second.” He smiled sheepishly, shoulders raising slightly and falling in a shrug. It was better than admitting he was too busy being overwhelmed by her beauty to realize the connection.

“My father,” Rey clarified with a smile. “Retired. He was either going to sell or let me take over...needless to say….” She used the hand that wasn’t petting the dog to wave around at the office, indicating the obvious: that she had taken over rather than allow her father to sell the place.

“Well, we’re lucky you did,” Poe replied with a grin, happy when she matched it.

The two stood in silence for a few moments before Rey let out a breath, almost as if she realized that they couldn’t continue to linger in an exam room forever, despite how appealing of an option that was to both Poe and his disloyal dog. Rey looked down at the dog affectionately before begrudgingly admitting, “We should get you guys checked out now.”  

Stepping away from the dog, both she and Poe reached for the door - but he was faster. Pulling the door open, she thanked him with a nod and stepped out, Beeble following her and Poe trailing behind both as they made their way to the reception. Ducking behind the desk, she leaned over to make a few notes on the computer.

“I can help you over here, Mr. Dameron.” The polite voice of the receptionist forced his head to turn and he realized he’d been standing in front of Rey instead. His cheeks flushed as he realized his mistake, moving around in order to pay for their visit. He handed over his credit card, paying little attention to what the woman was actually charging him for - she could have put any number on there and he’d have signed willingly, as he continued to peek over at the young veterinarian from the corner of his eye. 

When everything was squared away, Poe reached down to grab the leash that had been trailing behind his dog this entire time, giving it a light tug as he took a step right. “Right, well, thank you for everything, Dr. Kenobi.” 

Turning to the door, Poe tugged the reluctant dog with him, pulling the door open to try and convince the dog to exit the building (that, if Poe thought his dog could actually understand him,  _ he didn’t want to come in to start with _ ).

“Mr Dameron?”

Turning to look over his shoulder at his name, his eyebrows raised in (hopeful) interest. “Yes, Dr. Kenobi?” He stopped where he was, the door propped open against his body with the dog standing in the doorway.

“Beeble?” she questioned, causing Poe’s brow to furrow slightly and his head to tilt in confusion, before she clarified. “Where did you get the name Beeble?”

Ah. Letting out a short laugh before he took a deep breath, Poe looked at the dog before looking over at her. “His name is actually Maverick.” At the sound of his real name, the dog looks over at his owner - likely hoping that a treat is involved - tail wagging in excitement. 

“Then...why….what?” The confusion is clear on the poor veterinarian's face, and Poe had to keep himself from laughing out loud.

“Beeble is short for Beeblebrox, Zaphod Beeblebrox,” Poe continued to explain, but the confusion didn’t clear from Rey’s face. “He’s a character. From  _ Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy _ ? The President of the Galaxy?” Rey was waiting for him to go on, so he did. “So, this character…in the book, they don’t know when he’s - and I don’t have this memorized, so don’t quote me - pretending to be stupid to catch people off guard, pretending to be stupid because he can’t be bothered to think, pretending to be really stupid to hide the fact that he doesn’t know what’s going on or just being genuinely really stupid.” 

Rey opened her mouth, but Poe continued on before she could tell him off for being cruel to his pet. “I had a roommate when I first got Maverick. Finn. Let’s just say that Maverick learned to...train him rather quickly.” Actually, he took complete and total advantage of Finn. Poe couldn’t help but smirk at the memory of walking in to find Finn lifting the dog onto the bed because he thought Maverick couldn’t jump. Or bringing him food and treats because he thought Maverick didn’t know his name, since he wouldn’t come when called. “He caught on to Maverick’s tricks and started to call him Beeblebrox. Well, Beeble. I  _ may _ have given Finn some shit about being taken advantage of and being unable to stand up to a puppy…” With a sheepish shrug of his shoulders, he licked his lips slightly and decided to go on. “Anyway. I made the mistake of asking Finn to take him in for his first set of shots...as a joke, he put the name Beeble on there…” He waved a hand absently at in the general direction of the receptionist. “He was microchipped, and all his paperwork suddenly had Beeble on there….which he didn’t tell me until I took the pup in for the second round of shots….”

“By then, all his paperwork said Beeble,” Rey finished the story.

Poe simply nodded in confirmation. 

Rey brought her hand up to cover her mouth and Poe swore he saw the slightest shake of her shoulders. She was laughing at him. Well, to be fair, it was quite funny - even if it hadn’t been at the time. Poe raised his hands and shoulders in an exaggerated shrug before letting them fall. 

“Well, then I hope that you and  _ Maverick _ have a great day,” Rey stated simply when she’d composed herself enough to let her hand drop from covering her face. 

Before Poe could say anything else, a woman carrying what looked like an oversized rat was walking to the door. The pull at his arm told him that Maverick was quite interested in the dog, forcing Poe to pull him on a shorter leash as he stepped out of the doorway, keeping it open to allow the woman to walk in while trying to keep his dog from harassing Dr. Kenobi’s other patients.

“See you later, Dr. Kenobi,” he managed to call in, getting a smile and a nod from the veterinarian before he had to let the door fall shut. Biting his lip, he looked down at the dog before giving him a grin. “Let’s go home,” Poe said, starting off towards his parked car, dog trotting along by his side.

Poe unlocked the car and opened the back door, he watched as his dog moved up - until he was standing on his hind paws with his two front paws resting on the seat, looking back over at Poe. With a loud sigh, Poe moved to grab the dog’s butt, pushing it up until the dog scrambled onto the seat. He probably deserved this for all the shit he gave Finn about being taken advantage of.

As he closed the door, he looked into the vet’s office one last time - briefly noticing that their new vet was looking back out at him with an amused grin. He raised his hand in a final wave before he slid into the driver’s seat, glancing at the dog in the backseat with a smirk. “Well done, buddy,” Poe praised as he turned on the car. “But you’re still going on a diet.”

As he pulled out of the parking lot, all Poe could hear from the back seat was a deep sigh.  


End file.
